1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproduction apparatus that includes: a recording and reproduction control unit, for controlling the recording and reproduction of moving picture data on a recording medium, and for controlling a skip search for a predetermined time; and a scene change detector, for detecting a scene change location for moving picture data received during the recording of moving picture data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recording and reproduction apparatus that includes not only a conventional skip search mode, but also a special skip search mode that employs a scene change.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various techniques for employing a scene change detection function have been proposed for recording and reproduction devices, such as optical disk apparatuses.
For example, a recording and reproduction apparatus had been proposed whereby a reproduction start position for fast reproduction is visually detected and designated, and before operation in a normal reproduction mode is begun, scene change positioning information is employed as means for compensating for a delay time between a user response delay time and an apparatus response delay time, and whereby the reproduction operation is started at a scene change location preceding that at which the user elected to change from the fast reproduction mode to the normal reproduction mode, so that accurate reproduction is enabled (see, for example, JP-A-11-273182).
As another example, a recording and reproduction apparatus is proposed that can rewind or fast forward moving pictures for each scene change, and that reduces the number of operations required to reach a desired scene (see, for example, JP-A-2000-333117).
As is described above, techniques have previously been proposed according to which a scene change detection function is employed to accurately shift from a fast reproduction mode to a normal reproduction mode, and according to which the performance, for each scene change, of a rewind or a fast forward process is simplified. However, currently, no technique has been proposed whereby a scene change detection function is employed for a skip search function, so as to provide not only a conventional skip search function, but also a special skip function.
The skip search function is frequently employed to skip a commercial recorded with a drama, for example, and to continue to view, on a screen, the drama beginning with the scene that normally follows the commercial. In this case, a period extending for a predesignated time, such as fifteen or thirty seconds, one to ten minutes or an hour, is skipped. When the scene reproduced following the skip search is still part of a commercial, the user manipulates a skip search button to again perform the skip search for the predesignated time. Then, when the scene reproduced following this skip search is one from the drama, the user manipulates a rewind and play button to rewind and reproduce a picture while watching a screen, finds a point whereat the switch from the commercial to the drama is effected, and manipulates the play button again. In this case, depending on the timing for the manipulation of the play button, commercials are reproduced for a little time after the reproduction. Therefore, although the user desires to watch the continuation of the drama immediately, the user has to view the commercials for a while before the following story is started. The same thing applies when the skip search function is used to find the next scene in the drama.
As is described above, the conventional skip and search function can quickly move a reproduction location so it is near a position desired by a user. However, to thereafter perform the fine adjustment of the reproduction location requires careful, tedious button manipulation, so that the usability is far from superior.